Sans mots
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Castiel est accusé de quelque chose dont il est la victime, et la douleur est là. Le malaise. La peur. Et la scène revient. Inlassablement. Cruelle. One-Shot


**Fandom : **Supernatural  
**Note :** Alors, c'est un peu une UA… Parce que voilà. Donc le principe des anges est sensiblement pareil, tout ça tout ça, mais on va dire que les évènements dans SPN sont pas forcément arrivé, et que Cas est légèrement différent au niveau du vécu xD. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !  
C'est assez horrible, vu le sujet, d'où le rating, désolé

* * *

Le marteau frappa contre le cadre en bois de la salle.  
Tout paraissait réel, mais tout n'était qu'une illusion.  
Et cela renforçait son impression de malaise, son impression de rêve. Avoir la nausée, la gorge nouée : c'est bien l'état dans lequel Castiel était.  
Tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, oppressants, il entendit l'homme tout en haut, au dessus de lui, commencer son discours. Il l'appelait « l'homme » en sachant trop bien son nom. Il l'appelait « l'homme » en ayant l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
Etait-il vraiment entouré des personnes qu'ils croyaient, où avaient-ils été remplacés par des clones ? Se tenait non loin, ses frères, ses amis, qui l'avaient soutenus, qui l'avaient guidé. Et face à lui, le plus haut de tous. Ou du moins, sa représentation.  
Castiel eut l'impression de sentir le néant engouffrer tout ce qui aurait pu le soutenir. Il se demanda un instant, comment il faisait encore pour tenir debout.  
Peut-être n'était-il pas si faible qu'il l'avait pensé.

Alors qu'il entendait son propre frère, Raphaël, énoncer toutes les fautes qu'il aurait produites, en guise d'introduction, l'ange se sentit encore plus mal.  
L'autre appuyait bien évidemment, là où c'était le plus douloureux. _Les souvenirs.  
_Belle invention que voilà, que les anges partageaient autant avec les démons que les hommes. Plus la mémoire lui revenait, plus il tentait de l'engouffrer, mais sans trouver avec quoi camoufler tout ce tableau qui ne cessait de prendre forme sous ses yeux, sans que personne d'autre ne le voit.  
Mais au fond, peut-être que le pire n'était pas tant l'énonciation de ces souvenirs, plus la façon dont ils étaient rappelés. Le point de vue du mauvais côté, la douleur ressentie, effacée, passée pour l'autre partie.  
C'est la victime que l'on accusait.  
Injustement. Mais la justice était aveugle, et Raphaël avait une trop bonne vue. Il n'était pas la bonne personne pour endosser le rôle qu'il portait. Ou bien si, justement. Il était la personne parfaite pour le condamner à jamais.

On lui demandait juste de disparaître, à la fin de ce spectacle, et c'est presque ce que Castiel désirait le plus en cet instant.  
Mais cela aurait été trop facile, de l'effacer comme ça, sans d'abord passer par la case douleur. Jésus n'avait-il pas vécu la crucifixion et le port de la croix, avant enfin, succomber à ses blessures ?

Raphaël, expliquait. Et tout le monde l'écoutait. Et son frère, son jeune frère, aurait préféré disparaître. Se rendre invisible. Ou sourd. Perdre ses sens. Ne plus exister.  
Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. De base, Castiel s'était juste contenté d'une visite sur la Terre. Il trouvait ça beau la Terre. Et les humains, qui grouillaient de partout, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient les plus belles créations que Dieu n'ait jamais crée. Gâchant leur beauté, en la rendant fade, métallique, artificielle.  
S'entretuant, à coup de mots ou de réelles armes.  
Mais Castiel aimait les hommes. Il aimait les côtoyer, même sans que ceux ni ne puissent s'en rendre compte. Il visita le monde. En vérité, il avait aussi quelque chose à faire, sur cette Terre bleue et verte. Il fit ce qu'il sembla juste, conclu l'affaire qu'il était venu résoudre, et voulu partir.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apparaisse. Elle n'était pas humaine. En tout cas, elle ne l'était plus. Il le sentait bien, c'était comme si c'était écrit sur elle. Castiel cru l'aimer. Un instant. Se réjouissant de sa beauté faussée par le fait que celle-ci n'était qu'une façade. La femme était un ange, et le corps un emprunt.  
Et Castiel, apprécia la beauté de son âme autant que celle du corps qu'elle avait pris.

Raphaël prononça même le nom de la femme ange qui lui était apparu. Il paru presque prendre un malin plaisir à le prononcer.  
Se délectant de chaque lettre, découvrant alors au fur et à mesure, la décomposition du visage de Castiel, qui se devait de supporter ce mot en boucle.  
Mais personne n'en fit la remarque, personne ne lui somma d'arrêter. Après tout, cela paraissait logique à tout le monde d'énoncer ce nom.  
Sauf pour Castiel, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher lui aussi de le répéter.  
Encore. Et encore. Et encore. D'abord par plaisir. Ensuite, c'était tellement plus négatif.  
L'ange accusateur, continua.  
L'histoire, qui n'en finissait pas.

Cette ange était sublime. Sympathique. Dynamique. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un que Castiel appréciait. Elle paraissait même partager son manque de confiance en soi avec cette personne.  
Maladroite.  
Aimante.  
_Touchante_. Elle l'avait _touché_.  
Castiel ne voyait qu'elle, encore et toujours. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui tourner autour. Sans se douter, que cela lui jouerait des tours.  
Surtout quand ils se retrouvèrent un peu trop près. Toujours trop près.  
L'espace personnel se brisant en cet instant, leurs mains se serrant, leurs bras s'apprivoisant. Leurs corps se découvrant. L'amour flottant. Juste se toucher. S'enlacer.  
Cela _suffisait._

Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.  
Le mépris se lisait dans leurs yeux, pour avoir aimé cette femme. Castiel n'avait pourtant pas fait grand-chose, il s'était laissé emporter par la plus belle création de Dieu, en plus des hommes. L'amour. Et au fond, malgré tout ce poids qui décidait à l'envahir, il en était presque heureux.  
Presque. Juste un peu. Pas assez pour aller mieux. Juste assez pour s'en vouloir d'avoir aimé cela. Juste assez pour regretter cette joie qui l'avait envahi. Suffisamment pour sentir de nouveau cette sensation d'oppression qui l'écrasait. Tiens. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point cette pièce était petite. Cela aussi, ça n'aidait pas.  
Ce malaise qui l'envahissait. Et cela ne venait pas des regards. Les regards n'étaient rien. C'était son regard à _elle. _Ses mots. Sa façon. De. Il coupa court à ses pensées.  
Mais de toute façon, bientôt il allait s'en rappeler, les mots allaient se déverser dans la bouche de Raphaël.  
Uriel viendrait après. Il était celui qui savait enfoncer le clou.  
Et ensuite, Michael était censé prendre parti pour lui. Censé, quand on savait qu'il ne lui accordait même pas un regard. Depuis tout à l'heure.

Les mots coulaient dans la bouche de Raphaël. Et ne cessaient de venir poignarder Castiel. Restant assis, droit, sans un mot.  
Serrant son trench-coat aussi fort que possible.  
On y arrivait. Le passage. Celui dont on pensait qu'il était du mauvais côté.

« Castiel, d'après le témoignage, aurait soudain décidé d'aller plus loin avec…. »

Ce n'était pas vrai.  
C'était elle qui avait voulu. Elle l'avait regardé, et sans qu'il ne puisse y comprendre grand-chose, il s'était retrouvé dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il avait demandé, ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait répliqué qu'elle voulait juste manger un peu ici. Que c'était bon. Que la nourriture humaine était tellement différente.  
Que la béatitude ne remplaçait en rien le palet humain.  
Il aurait du se douter de quelque chose. Elle voulait manger dans un _hôtel_. Pas dans un restaurant.  
Mais Castiel l'avait cru. Castiel l'avait questionné. Sourit. Il aimait tellement cette femme.  
Alors, assis sur le lit, son trench-coat sur lui, il avait discuté. Il n'avait pas faim.  
Ses yeux bleus souriaient, et cela lui faisait du bien, c'était tellement rare pour lui. Avec tout ce qu'il se tramait autour de lui. Avec ses frères et leurs remarques pas toujours faciles, sur les humains.  
Au début, il était satisfait de cette visite sur Terre. 

Puis, elle était grimpée sur le lit, en enlevant à moitié ses vêtements.  
Il avait penché la tête sur le côté.  
Elle avait rit. Il n'avait pas compris. Elle lui avait expliqué.  
_Il n'avait pas compris._

Enfin si. Il avait compris, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi cela venait faire là. Il savait à quoi ça ressemblait, il savait ce que cela pouvait faire, il savait comment certaines personnes en parlait.  
Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas forcément. Juste le toucher doux, la sensation de chaleur lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, pour réchauffer son corps parfois gelé de tout sentiment d'amour.  
Sauf qu'elle, elle voulait plus. Toujours plus. Avide de sensations inconnues, qu'il ne désirait pas.

« C'est lui qui l'a d'abord déshabillé ».

Castiel n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme pouvait enlever ses vêtements aussi vite. A peine avait-il prononcé un « non » à son rire, que le haut de celle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier, pour le moment, avait valsé.  
Alors, il avait dit un autre non. Il s'était levé.  
Et le bas était tombé.  
Ne restait alors qu'un corps nu face à lui, avec quelques apparats pour cacher les parties que les humains n'aimaient pas montrer, depuis bien longtemps.  
Castiel avait dit son troisième non. Il y en avait eut d'autres ensuite. Suivi de son nom, qu'il aimait alors tant….Jusqu'à cet instant.  
Dans sa bouche, le miel avait fondu, se faisant aussi collant que le caramel, pourrissant presque sur le champ.

« Ensuite, ils se sont allongés sur le lit »  
Il voulu protester. Que pas tout de suite. Et que tout cela n'était pas de sa faute. Mais personne ne l'aurait cru. Ou bien, tout le monde se serait bouché les oreilles. Un ange qui aime trop la terre et les humains, n'a pas son mot à dire.  
Un ange, n'a pas son mot à dire de toute façon.  
Il doit s'aplatir devant les plus grands. Parfois, Castiel _enviait_ Gabriel. D'avoir pu fuir.

« Puis, il a… »

Les détails. Toujours les détails. Raphaël aimait cela. Il racontait en détail.  
Que Castiel avait touché. Un peu trop loin. Un peu trop. Cette personne.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était elle. Elle avait pris sa main. Il avait voulu l'enlever, elle avait rit, avait dit que c'était bien. Que c'était comme un enlacement. Il l'avait cru un instant. Avant de retirer sa main. Comme si ça le brûlait.  
Alors, elle avait ouvert sa chemise, une fois que son trench-coat était tombé sur les couvertures. Il avait retenu ses mains. Elle avait encore rit. Dévoilant ses dents blanches, paraissant de plus en plus pointues, comme un monstre.  
Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était rien, qu'il allait aimer. Qu'il aimerait sûrement. Et il n'avait pas eut le temps de protester, que déjà ses doigts étaient sur son torse.  
Le caressant délicatement, avec expérience, touchant les bons endroits.  
Mais Castiel n'arriva pas à aimer. Au contraire. Il se sentit mal. Pour la première fois. Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voulu se lever. Elle le retint. Il était plus fort qu'elle physiquement. Mais elle savait l'asséner de douces paroles.  
_Les anges avaient toujours été les meilleurs pour laver les cerveaux de leurs compatriotes_.

Le public autour d'eux, paraissait choqué.  
Le grand homme, celui qui se tenait face à lui, placé en hauteur, paraissait mécontent, sous son air neutre.  
Raphaël continua, puisque personne ne prit la peine de le retenir.  
Michael somnolait dans un coin. Et Gabriel n'était même pas là pour soutenir peut-être, Castiel.

« Ensuite vint… »

La luxure.  
Elle l'avait pris. Pour qu'il la prenne. Il avait dit non. N'avait cessé de bouger. Elle lui avait murmuré des choses à l'oreille.  
Avait encore rit. _Diablesse.  
_Puis, sans lui demander la permission, elle s'était mis sur lui, le piégeant, tenant fermement cette partie intime qui les différenciait.  
La danse avait alors commencé. Le va. Le vient. La douleur. Le repoussement. Mais plus Castiel se débattait, plus cela lui paraissait désagréable, et elle paraissait résister à toute attaque utilisant ses pouvoirs d'ange.  
Bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur plus fort qu'elle, pas physiquement, certes, mais voilà.  
Il sentit quelque chose de froid.

Raphaël avait ses mains sur ses épaules, pour le maintenir là, parce que l'ange avait manqué de tomber.  
Castiel se replia sur lui-même, se crispant. Le toucher lui avait fait mal. Il envoya un regard froid à ce traître de frère. Il ne voulait plus qu'on le touche. Jamais.  
La bouche des gens, se transformèrent en un o. En dépit. En mépris.  
Leurs yeux parurent cette fois brûler Castiel, puisqu'ils le voyaient comme quelque chose qu'il n'était pas.  
L'ange se défendit, alors, se redressant, sentant que Michael ne bougerait pas. Il l'annonça, qu'il n'y était pour rien, que ce n'était pas lui, que c'était elle, qu'elle avait tout fait, qu'elle l'avait forcé, qu'elle l'avait obligé, qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Il manqua presque d'implorer à l'aide. Il manqua presque de vomir.  
Il manqua de se retenir de partir.  
Il se défendit, seul contre tous, perdu. Avec l'envie de disparaître.  
Petit ange se débattant de ses propres ailes, entrain de s'enflammer.  
Uriel décida de prendre la parole à ce moment là. Beau parleur. Capable de retenir l'attention des auditeurs. Doté d'humour.  
Même quand il n'y avait pas à rire, plus à pleurer.

« Vous voyez. Il ose répandre des mensonges. Prétendant qu'il n'a rien fait. Alors, que c'est lui qui l'a charmé ».

Oui c'est vrai. C'est lui qui avait tourné autour de cette femme, mais innocemment, pas avec le but qu'elle avait derrière la tête.  
Castiel avait dit non, elle avait dit tant pis. Et avait continué.

« Il est fautif, s'il ne voulait pas en arriver là, il n'avait qu'à se débattre plus fort. Le fait qu'ils en soient arrivés jusque là, montre bien qu'il le voulait aussi. Il était consentant. »

Non. Non. Non.  
Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait essayé de l'enlever. De maintes et nombreuses fois. Mais elle avait résisté.  
Et pourquoi Uriel ne prononçait pas son nom à lui ? Alors ca y est, déjà il n'était plus rien à leurs yeux ? Plus un ange, même pas un être vivant ? Il était « il ». Pas « Castiel ».  
Il n'était rien.  
Si. Il était le coupable. Et on allait lui retirer ses ailes, parce qu'il n'avait pas eut assez de force pour se défendre.  
C'était si pathétique, que le ton de la voix de Castiel monta en crescendo. Il lui sembla même crier.  
Alors c'était cela, la panique ? Une vulgarité lui effleura les lèvres. Mais n'en sortit pas. Il pouvait en dire, il en avait déjà dit. Mais il savait qu'il ne se trouvait pas en présence de ceux qui lui faisaient confiance. Que la réaction ne serait pas la même. Pas la bonne.  
Il le retint. Ce _« son of bitch » _qui lui chatouillait la gorge_._

On voulu emmener la femme ici.  
Apparemment, de ce qu'il se disait, elle s'en était mieux sorti. Elle avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu, mais qu'elle n'osait pas le dire à Castiel.  
Elle avait menti, bien sûr. C'était elle qui mentait, pas lui.  
Sauf que même là où l'omniscience règne, on ignore certains détails. Surtout quand celui qui voit tout n'est même pas là pour en juger.  
Joshua, qui le représentait, cette omniscience, cette justice, décida de rendre sa sentence, alors que le public se déchainait.  
Castiel avait envie _de.  
_De quoi ? De pleins de choses. De pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête à une vitesse fulgurante.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Le cauchemar allait bientôt se terminer. Tout était fini. Il n'allait plus être un ange. Il n'allait plus être rien du tout.  
C'était fini, et son mal être n'en finissait pas d'augmenter.

\- C'est bon, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Une voix. Gabriel. Derrière lui. Derrière tout. Castiel rouvre ses yeux, surpris, se demandant ce qu'il peut bien faire là.  
Ce frère qu'il pensait loin.

\- On dirait, vu la tête de Cas. Alors comme ça on l'accuse d'un crime sans nous appeler ?

Et cette autre personne.  
Celui qui ressemblait à cette femme. Enfin non. Plus maintenant. Ils n'avaient rien en commun.  
Dean était vraiment mieux.  
Castiel sentit ses tremblement se taire, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, laisser place à la surprise. Dean et Sam étaient là, les deux frères soudés, pour venir défendre celui que personne ne voulait aider.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

La voix de Joshua était presque inquisitrice, lui qui était pourtant le plus doux, le plus bon, en comparaison aux autres.  
Dean eut un petit sourire, mais Castiel ne lisait sur lui que de la colère. Comme Sam, qui derrière lui, ne paraissait pas très content non plus.

\- On vient vous empêcher de condamner un innocent. Parce que vous êtes trop stupides pour le faire vous-même, répondit simplement Dean.

Gabriel paru prendre plaisir à voir la tête de Raphaël et d'Uriel, se remplir de rage, et il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, pour admirer le spectacle. Ravi de son petit tour, de son apparition soudaine.  
Quelle bonne idée il avait eut d'aller chercher les deux frères.

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, répliqua acerbement Raphaël.

\- Ca va aller, Cas ? fit Sam, en ignorant totalement l'ange qui venait de leur adresser la parole.

Sam tenta de faire un petit sourire doux, à l'ange, pour le rassurer. Il ne savait pas toute l'histoire. Juste ce que lui avait raconté Gabriel, mais comptait faire de son mieux, avec son frère pour remettre les choses au clair.  
Le silence régnait dans la salle, soudain.  
Tous attentifs à ce qu'étaient capable de faire ces deux frères soudés.  
Raphaël ne tint pas :

\- Et qu'est ce que vous pourriez faire hein ?  
\- Devenir son avocat, bien sûr, fit Dean, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, en manquant de s'asseoir sur Michael, qui se dégagea en lui jetant un regard noir.

Sam continuait de sourire à Castiel, lui faisant signe qu'ils avaient de quoi tout arranger.

\- Oh ? Et comment serait-ce possible ? Il est fautif dans cette affaire, fit mesquinement Uriel.  
\- Ah ? Dites, vous saviez que les hôtels avaient des caméras de surveillance ? ajouta Dean, d'un ton glacial.

Heureusement que Gabriel leur avait interdit de prendre des armes. Il avait eut raison, en pensant que cela pourrait compliquer les choses.  
A la place, il leur avait laissé ce petit CD que Sam tenait dans sa main. Bien sûr, il fallu trouver une télévision, mais Joshua, qui tentait de rester neutre, avec l'aide de Gabriel, parvins à leur en trouver une, qui datait, certes, mais qui fonctionnait.

Castiel regarda l'écran noir. Curieux de savoir ce qui pourrait en sortir, inquiet de ce qui pourrait bien se dévoiler.  
Puis une scène s'afficha.  
_La Scène._

« - Allez, je te dis que ça ira, Castiel, sortit une voix, de l'écran, douce, mielleuse. _Collante.  
_\- Non, je ne veux pas, je te l'ai dit, répliquait alors le Castiel de la télévision, d'un air déterminé  
\- Tu verras, ça nous fera du bien.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas, pas maintenant, pas là, pas ici. Pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas de _ça. »_

Dean avança un peu, quand il s'aperçu que Castiel serrait toujours plus fort son trench-coat.  
Sam posa une main sur son épaule, doucement.  
Dean se contenta d'un regard, qui voulait dire « _ne t'inquiète pas_, ils ne gagneront pas ».

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Enlève tes mains ! »

S'ensuit des cris de plaisir, des cris de mécontentement. Des cris tout court, des débats. Des ébats. Des coups.  
Joshua se couvre presque les yeux.  
Raphaël se mord les lèvres.  
Uriel a un petit sourire, parce qu'il trouve cela tellement amusant, de constater que Castiel n'a même pas pu se défendre correctement.  
Gabriel se tais, se demandant bien où se trouvait cette demoiselle maintenant.  
Michael baillant aux corneilles. Se faisant discret.  
Et la foule autour d'eux comprend, à quel point ils ont été trompés, alors que Castiel se sent mal, alors qu'il essaie de se reprendre, alors qu'il se reprend, que son pouls se calme, parce que Dean viens de prendre sa main pour le rassurer.  
Pour s'excuser aussi, d'avoir dû lui faire subir ça, de nouveau.

Le silence de nouveau se fait roi, tandis que la vidéo se termine.  
Alors, un bafouillage survint. Raphaël tente de dire que Gabriel a tout manigancé, mais personne ne sens rien d'étrange autour de cette vidéo.  
Joshua ferme les yeux. Et Castiel se sens mieux, quand il voit que ce n'est plus de la haine, de la moquerie ou du mépris qui règne dans la pièce qui lui paraissait toute petite.

\- Je pense, que cette preuve, viens de nous montrer la Vérité.

Alors viens le vrai verdict.  
Sam et Dean ont joué correctement leurs rôles d'ange gardien.  
Castiel est _sauvé_.

La liberté, le poids qui s'envole, juste un peu, juste assez pour qu'il se sente respirer. Pour qu'enfin son trench-coat soit tranquille, qu'il arrête de le frictionner de partout.  
Puis ensuite, loin de cette pièce sombre, alors que si lumineuse, loin de cet hôtel imbécile où les murs on fermés leurs yeux, Dean et Sam tiennent Castiel contre eux.  
Le rassurent, lui disent que ça ira. Que plus jamais cela n'arrivera de nouveau.  
Plus jamais, ils ne laisseront quelqu'un l'approcher comme ça.  
Et Castiel sait, que jamais il ne se laissera prendre par un amour factice. Il en a trouvé un vrai. Un fraternel, avec ces deux frères si bons avec lui, trop bons.  
Et un amour plus fort.

Mais pas tout de suite, pas encore, d'abord se remettre de ses blessures, de ses brûlures, et ensuite viendra le jour où il pourra ouvrir son cœur pour de vrai, pour de bon. A celui qui lui laissait le sien complètement ouvert, Dean qui par un simple regard, savait tout lui dire.

Sans rien lui cacher, sans rien prétendre, et qui savait attendre.  
Qui saurait attendre. Encore un peu.

Fin.

**Note :** L'idée ne vient pas de moi, mais de Swato qui en avait parlé à ma sœur, lasurvolte. Celle-ci ne pouvant certainement pas écrire un truc pareil, ben, j'ai décidé de le faire à sa place, et j'espère que ça vous va .

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire de Destiel à la fin, mais je me suis trompée, héhé xD.


End file.
